Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curtain airbag, and more particularly, to a curtain airbag for a vehicle capable of preventing hard contact between a driver and an inner component of the vehicle and injury by rotation of a head in case of oblique collision of the vehicle.
Description of Related Art
As interest in safety of a passenger as well as functionality and convenience of a vehicle is raised, importance of devices related to safety for protecting the passenger in case of an accident is gradually increased. Particularly, among safety devices for protecting passengers, an airbag system which disperses impact of the passenger upon vehicle collision, is the most fundamental protection device.
The airbag system includes various type airbags, such as, a side airbag or a curtain airbag which is deployed along side windows in preparation for side collision, as well as a front airbag for a driver seat and a passenger seat in preparation for front collision. Particularly, the airbag system related to side collision of the vehicle is classified into a curtain airbag for protecting a head part of the passenger and a side airbag for protecting a side of a chest of the passenger.
Generally, the curtain airbag cushion is mounted to extend from a front of the vehicle to a rear of the vehicle along a side of a roof panel of the vehicle. When gas is introduced into the curtain airbag cushion by an inflator, the curtain airbag cushion is deployed between door windows and the passenger, thereby protecting the head part of the passenger seated at front or rear seat.
However, upon oblique collision, a using two-dimensional plane type curtain airbag is not sufficient to protect a driver and the passenger may come into hard contact with an A pillar part of the vehicle. Additionally, in a deploying process of the front airbag, the head of the passenger slips along a surface of the front airbag and, as such, there is injury possibility of the passenger due to rotation of the head.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.